


The miracle of life

by plikki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dadrien, F/M, Family Fluff, Growing Up Together, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: When he is 13, Adrien meets the love of his life. It's too much to dare hope that he'd actually get to spend his life with her. But maybe he's lucky enough.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 32
Kudos: 173





	The miracle of life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katieykat513](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieykat513/gifts).



> Kat, who's been reading my fics from the very first one, this morning noticed that I was at 199. So when I actually got the idea what to write for my 200th, I decided to gift it to her. Thank you for the continued support, you don't know how much it means to me! 💗  
> I think everyone who reads my fics can say how much I love Adrien. So this is for him. Cry happy tears with me! 🥺

It was usually girls that grew up wanting to be mothers, guided by some internal instinct or by society’s understanding. Some abandoned such dreams when they grew up enough to realise what all this entailed or just didn’t feel that connection with children. Some didn’t, they met their partners, fell in love and continued dreaming about the moment when this would be reality. If they were lucky, it happened to them. 

At least, this was what Adrien had heard growing up. He hadn’t been old enough to talk about this with his mother and while she was caring and loving with him (from what he could remember), she wasn’t exactly the maternal type he’d come to expect from books or movies. She had her career and it was her priority. The same was true for his father.

So Adrien couldn’t explain the pull he’d felt towards children from a very early age. He was never irritated by their tantrums, instead trying to think of a way to distract them and calm them down. He loved feeling a pair of chubby arms squeeze him. Children had this ability to love unconditionally and he longed for this kind of love. Most of all he longed to have his own children.

He knew it wasn’t typical for boys to dream about having a family with the first girl that captured their heart. But for him this had been the truth from day one. He’d never say it out loud, but he could picture their children so clearly in his mind that it hurt. It hurt almost as much as it did being rejected by her and seeing his dreams fade day by day.

Until the unthinkable happened and it turned out his lady actually loved him just the way he loved her. And the dreams were back in full force, now with more even more substance. He could see Marinette as his bride, he could imagine so clearly the round belly protruding under a flowery dress, the glowing look on her face. And their babies. Oh he could see it all and ached to make it reality.

It had been a relief when she’d admitted about her dreams of having three children and a hamster with him back when she’d been 13. In his loved-up state, he’d told her he dreamed of the same thing. Anyone else might have laughed at their naive hope that they’d get to see that future some day. After all they had been barely 16, what were the chances?

Adrien knew the odds hadn’t been in their favour, not only because they’d found each other young, but also because they came in too close contact with death too often. No one could guarantee that they’d grow up to be adults at all.

But time passed and in spite of numerous difficulties along their way, they stayed together, their love only growing stronger, and their dreams feeling more and more within reach. 

If they did things a little untraditionally, could anyone blame them? They’d been caught in the elation of defeating their second Hawk Moth, his father’s successor, and the relief of retiring their Miraculouses at least for a while. So they’d been like “Let’s make babies and think about the rest later.”

It had happened much quicker than expected, catching them off guard but never once making them regret their haste. Adrien could still remember the rainy day when they’d been holed up inside when Marinette had realised that her period was late and had sent him to the pharmacy for a pregnancy test. 

He’d been freezing and wet as he waited together with her for the result, but he’d instantly forgotten about his discomfort when he’d seen the two red lines, crushing Marinette in a hug and kissing her even as the tears fell from their eyes. He’d known so many different kinds of happiness with her, but this had been his favourite one to date.

The wedding followed soon after not because they were in a hurry so that it wouldn’t show. Adrien had been proudly showing off his pregnant bride to everyone at their small gathering. It was so that she could enjoy it before pregnancy took its toll.

Their worries had been unfounded anyway. Marinette had what must have been the easiest and most pleasant pregnancy in history, as per her own assessment. She had been the epitome of a glowing mother-to-be. Adrien had always thought that she was the most beautiful woman to walk this Earth but this had been especially true when she’d been carrying their daughter. 

Happiness had been at the forefront of his mind at that time, in spite of the persistent worries about the uncertain future and about all the things that could go wrong. He wanted nothing more than for his beloved to be safe and by his side for the rest of their lives. 

She’d been surprisingly brave in this case, never once showing any uncertainty, while he’d oscillated between ecstasy and panic. He couldn’t imagine a bigger happiness than feeling their baby kick under his hand as he shared a loving gaze with his wife, but the fear of losing her had never been stronger as well, in spite of all their years fighting side by side. 

When the time came, the two feelings were caught in a final battle as he rushed Marinette to the hospital and followed her into the operating room when the need for an emergency C-section became obvious. He was there with her every step of the way, admiring her optimism as he battled his own fears. Their roles had been reversed for once. 

He could swear his life passed before his eyes as he waited. Not from birth, but from the first time he met the young girl with fiery temper and dazzling blue eyes and she stole his heart forever. He saw her growing up, becoming stronger and more confident, but always being her loving self. She’d always said that he was her rock, giving her courage to move on, but the truth was that it was him who couldn’t imagine his life without her. 

When he heard the first cry, knowing it was his daughter, he was once again firmly grounded in the present. His hand squeezed Marinette’s as his eyes followed the baby as she changed hands and was weighted and examined before she was swaddled and handed to him. 

Everything fell back and his horizon was reduced to the small red face of the baby just ripped from its mother and facing this whole new world. Their daughter. He turned to Marinette and their tear-filled eyes met as her hand touched his, right next to their baby’s heart. 

“I love you,” she mouthed at him and he replied in kind.

There was no doubt in his mind, he was the luckiest man in the world. 


End file.
